Mean
by Yuchan-Scarlett13
Summary: Rin Kagamine, vocaloid lugu yang bisa ditindas dengan seenaknya. Miku Hatsune, vocaloid penindas yang hatinya keras dan beku. Luka Megurine, vocaloid yang gampang dipengaruhi. #CHAP4UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha.

Warning: OOC, TYPO, GAJENESS, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, PENJELASAN SEDIKIT, DAN TERLALU BANYAK SKIP TIME.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Rin berjalan sambil menggigit bibir. Tangannya gemetaran.

"_I Had bullying." _

Sebenarnya, kemarin…

"_Miku-neechan, Luka-neechan, coba tebak apa?" Tanya Rin dengan senyuman ceria tersungging di wajahnya. Miku dan Luka saling pandang, berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahu. Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku jadian dengan Len, loh!" Ucap Rin, menekankan pada kata 'Jadian'. _

_Tiba-tiba Miku kelihatan lesu, sedangkan Luka menatap Rin dengan tatapan yang tidak enak. Rin yang polos tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Neechan? Ada yang salah? Ada apa?" Tanya Rin. Namun Miku tidak menjawab. _

"_Sudahlah, Rin. Aku dan Miku mau pergi. Bye." Pamit Luka. Mereka berdua pergi, sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Rin merasa aneh, padahal biasanya mereka berdua kalau pergi mengajak dirinya, kok sekarang pergi berdua saja? Apa ada kata yang salah…_

_Guru sudah datang kekelas. "Hari ini ulangan!" Ujar Mrs. Meiko. Seperti biasa, lembar jawaban dan kertas soalnya akan dibagikan mengoper. Didepan tempat duduk Rin adalah Miku, jadi pasti mengoper ke Rin. _

"_Ini kan Cuma kertas soal? Kertas lembar jawabanku mana, neechan?" Tanya Rin. Namun Miku tidak membalas, ia member Rin kertas ulangan yang sudah sobek dan dicorat – coret. Rin menatap Miku mengharapkan belas kasihan, namun Miku hanya menyeringai. _

_Rin menatap lembar jawabannya. "Mrs. Meiko, bolehkah saya meminta satu lembar jawaban lagi? Lembar jawaban saya tidak sengaja tersobek," Pinta Rin. Mrs. Meiko-pun berjalan kearah Rin lalu memberikan lembar jawaban lagi. _

"_Aku tahu, pasti Miku, bukan? Berhati-hatilah terhadap Luka dan Miku," Bisik Mrs. Meiko. Rin mengangguk. _

"_Mrs. Kagamine-san saya pindah ke belakang Mr. Hatsune," Umum Mrs. Meiko. Rin tersenyum kepada Mrs. Meiko, lalu berbisik "Terima kasih"._

Sejak saat itu, Rin ditindas oleh dua orang sahabat sejatinya sendiri. Luka dan Miku. Menurut Rin, yang jahat itu hanya Miku. Luka sama sekali tidak jahat. Luka hanya dihasut oleh Miku. Rin bisa memahaminya dari gerakan Luka. Kemarin, Luka sama sekali tidak bisa memukulnya. Luka hanya mengambil bando pita kesayangan Rin saja, sedangkan Miku hampir menggunting rambut Rin.

"—Hei, Rin—"

Rin menoleh. Siapa dia?


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha! But you belong with me~ #geplaked

Warning: OOC, TYPO, GAJENESS, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, PENJELASAN SEDIKIT, DAN TERLALU BANYAK SKIP TIME.

Beberapa tokoh seperti Scarlett, Evangeline, etc. hanya sekedar imajinasi author, jangan dimasukin ke hidung (?).

.

.

.

NORMAL POV.

"Rin? Kau kelihatan sangat pucat…" Len mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Dasar Len, aku hampir saja mati disini hanya karena terkejut… _Pikir Rin agak sebal.

"Apa jangan – jangan kau demam?" Len menaikkan satu alisnya, membuat Rin memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. _Kalau tidak tahu apa – apa, lebih baik kau diam!_ Pikir Rin. Rasanya Rin lebih banyak membatin daripada berbicara (?). Mereka berdua terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama, saling berpandangan. Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan kesal, sedangkan Len menatap Rin penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita ke sekolah bersama-sama, Len—" Rin terdiam. Ia mendengar melodi lagu yang sering ia dengar dari Miku-nee. Bukan, itu bukan melodi yang biasa ia nyanyikan. Itu melodi lagu Taylor Swift.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Rin menelan ludah, raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh (180) derajat. "eee—Ano—Aku… aku berangkat sendiri saja—Sayonara—" Ucap Rin dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Rin melangkah—tidak, berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menghindari Luka dan Miku.

.

.

.

"Sensei akan bagikan hasil ulangan matematika kemarin! Dan seperti biasa, sensei akan mengumumkan nama orang-orang yang berhasil mendapat nilai bagus," Ucap sensei Meiko. Seisi kelas terdiam dan terpaku, menunggu nama yang akan disebutkan sensei.

"Scarlett Kenelm, dengan nilai 8,8 untuk tes matematika!" Seru sensei bersemangat. Seisi kelas bersorak. Sahabat—pacar—Scarlett, tak lain Alex bersorak paling gembira dan paling keras dari semua murid.

"Kedua… Evangeline Darthmouth, dengan nilai 9,3 untuk tes matematika!" Seisi kelas bersorak lagi, termasuk Scarlett karena Eva adalah sahabatnya.

"Ketiga… Rin Kagamine! Dengan nilai 9,8 untuk tes matematika! Selamat, Rin!" Umum Sensei Meiko. Seisi kelas tiba – tiba terdiam. Tidak ada sorakan sama sekali, melainkan tatapan 'ngeri' dari semua murid.

Ketiga murid itu maju kedepan, lalu menerima kertas tes matematika. Eva dan Scarlett tersenyum, sedangkan Rin menggigit bibir. Ia tahu, pasti sekarang Miku dan Luka menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kedengkian. Ia tahu.

Rin menatap keseluruh pelosok kelas. Tiba – tiba matanya menemukan Len yang sedang di apit oleh kedua gadis bekas sahabatnya itu, Luka dan Miku. Rin reflex mengepalkan tangannya, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghajar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Hei, _blonde hair,_ sangat bangga mendapat nilai 9,8?" Goda Luka dengan seringaian khasnya. Wajah Rin memucat seketika. "Kau tidak pantas berada di depan kelas dengan wajah jelek seperti itu!" Luka menjambak rambut pirang Rin.

"Aww, tolong jangan, tolong jangan!" Rintih Rin.

"Kurasa _your sparkling charming prince_, tidak akan menolongmu." Ucap Miku. "Atau harus aku panggil dia _**My sparkling charming prince**_? Haha!" Tawa Miku.

"Buat apa kau kesekolah! Mati sana!" Seru Luka, melemparkan kertas yang sudah diremas dari tong sampah pada Rin. "Kau tidak pantas bersanding di samping Len!" Lanjut Luka lagi, membuat Rin sakit hati. Memang kalau tidak pantas, memangnya itu urusan kalian?

Miku mengambil spidol permanent, lalu mencorat – coret baju seragamnya dengan tulisan "Pergi!" ; "Mati saja!" ; "Bodoh!" ; "Pembawa sial!" dan lain – lain.

"Miku, sepertinya kita sudah kelewatan—"

"TIDAK! Ini belum cukup, aku belum puas, dia pasti belum kapok…" Potong Miku dengan kasarnya. Ia mengambil gunting dari kantong seragamnya.

"MIKU! Hentikan! Miku!" Luka berusaha mencegah Miku, namun Miku mendorong Luka dan menyebabkan Luka terantuk lemari kelas, dan ia pingsan di tempat, tak berdaya.

"Datanglah pada _mommy, _gadis kecil… datanglah…" Gumam Miku dengan seringaian khasnya dan air liurnya menetes. Ini pasti bukan Miku… Ini pasti bukan dia!

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dari luar, dan terdengar kata – kata "Iya, aku akan segera kebawah jika sudah menemukan kotak pensilku, _mate!_ Tenang saja," dengan nada berat. Sepertinya ia masih menelfon temannya.

Krieet…

Rin dan Miku menoleh kesumber suara, dan menemukan Hatsune Mikuo berdiri dengan mulut membentuk "O" besar. Handphone yang ia pegang pun jatuh. Keadaan hening, namun tegang. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, bahkan lalat pun terdiam dan tidak terbang.

"Ri—Rin? M—Miku? Apa yang—OH! Luka!" Jerit Mikuo histeris. Ia melihat Miku dengan gunting di tangannya. "Miku—kau—"

Mikuo berjalan cepat kearah Miku lalu menamparnya. Rin sangat ketakutan dan lemas, lalu Rin pun terduduk. Air matanya menetes. "M—Miku—nee…" Panggil Rin dengan suara serak. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Miku, namun Miku menepis tangannya.

"APA-APAAN? Aku sudah lama **benci **padamu, Rin! Kau selalu mendapatkan segalanya! Keceriaan, teman, kebahagiaan, perhatian, **Len,** Kasih sayang… sedangkan aku? Aku yang CV01 saja tidak mendapatkan semua itu! Aku merasa ini tidak adil!" Seru Miku. "Dan KAU! Kau… padahal kembaranku… namun kau memihak perempuan itu! Kau bukan kakakku lagi! Menjauh dariku!" Seru Miku. Miku mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pergi—sambil berlari—keluar dari kelas.

Mikuo menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Rin? Maafkan tindakan adikku, ya…" Ucap Mikuo. "Dia memang egois, selalu membanding – bandingkan dirinya dan orang lain, seberapa beruntungnya dia, seberapa cantiknya dia… kau tahu, dia selalu dengki kepada Luka hanya karena masalah tinggi badan." Lanjut Mikuo.

Rin mengangguk pelan, masih merasa lemas.

"Awalnya aku pikir kita teman…" Gumam Rin kecewa.

"Apa?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rin tersentak kaget lalu menggeleng,

"Tidak kok, Mikuo-nii…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

N.B. : TOLONG DI REVIEW YAH… (Digeplak readers)


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha!

Warning: OOC, TYPO, GAJENESS, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, PENJELASAN SEDIKIT, TERLALU BANYAK SKIP TIME, DAN KALIMAT TIDAK SESUAI EYD.

Kembali dengan saya, Scarlett lagi :3

Sebenarnya cerita ini aku buat sendiri, tapi tentu saja temanku ada didalamnya. Kami berdua membuat cerita di buku rahasia, namun ceritanya bukan seperti ini, melainkan seperti *piiiiiiiiiiiippppp* Itu info yang sangat rahasia -.-

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, maklum yah, soalnya masih pemula dan jarang buka akun fanfiction… Sibuk! Tiap hari ada PR-lah, tugaslah, les-lah, sekolah-lah, etc.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Mikuo menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya didepan Rin.

"Mikuo-nii, bagaimana dengan Luka?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap Luka horror. Mikuo menggigit bibir.

"Aku akan menelepon sobatku, kau tunggu saja dia disini. Aku ada didepan pintu, oke?" Ujar Mikuo sambil menunjuk pintu yang dimaksud. Rin mengangguk setuju. Mikuo lalu mengambil ponsel yang ia jatuhkan di lantai tadi lalu mengetik nomor sobatnya dengan cepat.

**Mikuo POV. **

Aku sangat kaget melihat kejadian barusan. Tidak kusangka, adikku yang selama ini aku sukai itu ternyata menyukai Len—Yah, aku memang patah hati, namun aku tau, jodoh itu tidak kemana kok—ditambah Miku yang ingin membunuh Rin, dan Luka yang pingsan di samping lemari. Pasti Rin ketakutan, apalagi dia yang paling kecil di antara mereka berdua. Seharusnya Luka sebagai yang paling tua membela Rin! (Author: ceramah?)

Aku masih menunggu balasan dari Kaito. Huh, lama sekali. Padahal pacarnya disini sedang sekarat.

"_Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan? Sudah kau temukan belum kotak pensilmu? Ayo cepat turun!" _Omel Kaito. Mikuo _facepalm. _Mikuo benar-benar kuat untuk mendapat dua bentakan tanpa menangis hari ini dari Miku dan Kaito. _"Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat! Kakiku sudah berjamur, nih!"_

"_Mate, _ayolah. Kau harus ke atas, aku tidak sanggup memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Cepatlah naik ke lantai kelas kita," Balas Mikuo dengan nada khawatir, namun teratur. BBisa dibilang, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Biasanya, Kaito akan membentak Mikuo karena membuatnya naik darah, namun kali ini—seperti tersihir—Kaito membalas,

"_Baiklah." _

**Rin POV. **

Aku menyentuh rambut Luka. Tiba – tiba aku teringat kejadian itu…

_(Flashback)_

"_**Hei, Rin! Rambutmu pirang, bagus sekali… aku suka model rambut pendek!" Ujar Luka sambil menyentuh rambutku. Sentuhannya terasa lembut dan tulus. Saat itu, kami belum mengenal Miku atau apapun yang terkait dengannya. Kami bahagia. **_

"_**Aku justru ingin rambut panjang sepertimu…" Keluh Rin. Luka tertawa. "Apa gunanya rambut pendek? Cuma bisa di jepit saja… aku ingin sekali – kali di ikat." Lanjutku. Aku mendengus.**_

"_**Rambut panjang memang bisa diikat, dijepit, di sanggul, dan lain-lain. Tapi—" Luka berhenti sebentar. Kami berdua saling berpandangan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku nyaman berada disamping sahabatku. "—Kekuarangannya adalah, kalau rambut panjang digerai rasanya gerah," Lanjut Luka dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. **_

_**Kami berdua terdiam lama. Aku menatapnya, dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Aku terkikik, dia terkekeh. Lalu kami berdua tertawa keras. **_

"_**Ada yang lucu?" Tanya anak perempuan dengan rambut biru kehijauan yang di ikat dua itu. Dia cukup—sangat manis. Matanya berwarna biru cerah, namun entah kenapa dia menatapku penuh dengki. Apa ini Cuma perasaanku saja? "Mari kita bersahabat," Lanjut perempuan itu. **_

"_**Aku Hatsune Miku." **_

"_**Aku Megurine Luka."**_

"_**Aku Rin Kagamine" **_

"_**Hei, tunggu! Apa kau kembaran Len Kagamine yang itu?" Tanya Miku sambil meremas pundakku pelan. Aku mengangguk dengan dahi berkerut tanda tak mengerti. "Oh, bisakah aku menemui Len? Bisa?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah berseri-seri. **_

"**Well… **_**Bisa sih, kalau dia tidak ada les gitar hari ini," Jawabku dengan sedikit rasa curiga. Miku meloncat gembira. Aku menatap Luka dengan pundak terangkat. Luka juga memiringkan kepalanya. Kami berdua heran kepada gadis yang baru muncul ini. **_

"Tidak kusangka aku masih ingat kejadian lama itu, haha…" Rin tersenyum pahit. Air telah menggenangi mata kuning cerah miliknya yang biasa membuat orang nyaman itu.

_**Kami sudah sangat dekat, setiap hari kami membawa bekal dan tertawa bersama. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku merasa jauh dengan Luka. **_

"_**Maaf, Rin? Aku ingin bicara dengan Luka sebentar, bisa menjauh?" Tanya Miku dengan senyuman mematikan. Hatiku seperti di iris oleh pisau. Luka kan sahabatku? Mana mungkin dia—**_

"_**B—Boleh kok… Hehe…" Aku tersenyum, kemudian menyingkir beberapa langkah dari mereka berdua. Aku melangkah lebih jauh, terus melangkah. Aku mempercepat langkahku, lebih cepat, lebih cepat. Aku berlari pelan, lalu berlari cepat. Aku berlari menuju toilet sambil berpikir, **_Mengapa aku menangis?

_**BRUK! **_

"_**Ouch, maaf—Len?" **_

"_**Rin?" **_

"_**Rupanya kau disini…" Ujarku sambil merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah karena menangis, PLUS ketemu Len. "A—Aku harus pergi sekarang—" Aku bangkit dan bergegas pergi. **_

"_**Tunggu Rin!" Cegat Len. Aku menengok sambil memiringkan kepalaku. Apa lagi yang ia mau bicarakan denganku? Len melangkah mendekatiku. "Kau habis menangis, ya?" Tebak Len. ZLEB, tepat sekali. **_

"_**D—Dari mana kau tahu?" Seruku dengan wajah lebih merah. Len tertawa. Aku menatap Len saat ia tertawa. Tawanya itu manis dan membuatku tenang. Aku bisa melupakan tentang Luka dan Miku. **_

"_**Aku kan kembaranmu!" Jawab Len di sela tawanya. Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kau ada acara besok?" Tanya Len tiba – tiba, membuatku kaget. Apa dia mengajakku kencan? Yay! **_

"_**Aku kosong setiap hari," Jawabku datar. **_

"_**Bagus, aku punya tiket gratis untuk dua orang. Aku juga mau membicarakan sesuatu saat itu. Pastikan kau datang, oke?" Ujar Len. Aku tersipu namun mengangguk. **_

_**.**_

_**Dan besoknya aku memberitahu Miku dan Luka tentang hubunganku dan Len yang sebenarnya—kami jadian. **_

"Padahal saat itu kita teman…" Gumamku. Air mata menetes dari mataku. "Tidak, sampai sekarang kita teman. Walaupun kau menindasku, memukulku… kita akan tetap jadi teman—bahkan sahabat. Iya, kan Luka?" Tanyaku. Luka tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah Luka, jawab aku. Kita akan tetap menjadi teman di suka maupun duka, saat aku susah maupun senang, dan kita akan tertawa layaknya dulu saat _Miku _belum ada…" Gumamku lagi. Luka masih tidak menjawab. "Kumohon Luka… Kumohon…" Pintaku dengan sangat memelas, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan bangun.

Aku menangis pelan. Tidak pelan, namun tidak keras. Banyak tetes air mata menetes dari mataku, dan menyebabkan mukaku lengket. Namun Luka belum bangun – bangun juga.

"Kita—Teman—" Perlahan aku mendengar gumaman Luka.

"Luka? Kau bangun? Aku tahu kau akan bangun!" Seruku dengan sedikit kebohongan di akhir kalimat. Aku memeluk Luka erat, seakan kemarin bumi memisahkan kami. Seakan kami saudara yang dipisahkan. Seakan kami baru bertemu setelah berjuta – juta tahun lamanya.

"Kenapa—Kau—masih menyebutku—temanmu?" Tanya Luka dengan mata sayu. "Padahal aku membantu Miku menindasmu?" Lanjut Luka. Aku menggeleng,

"Karena kau memang teman—_**sahabatku**_, Luka." Jawabku dengan air mata menetes. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu…"

Luka membalas pelukanku sambil menangis.

"Kupikir kita tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabat lagi, aku pikir—aku pikir—kau akan membenciku karena aku menindasmu, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah mendapat sahabat lagi, aku pikir…" Luka tidak bisa meneruskan kata – katanya. Hening menyelimuti kami.

Kami melepas pelukan lalu bersandar di lemari.

Kami berdua tersenyum dengan air mata masih mengalir. _**Aku menatapnya, dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Aku terkikik, dia terkekeh. Lalu kami berdua tertawa keras.**_

"Aku benci rambut pendek," Ujarku.

"Aku benci rambut panjang," Ujarnya.

Dan kami tertawa lagi.

"Masih ingat juga dengan saat aku menukar pudding coklatmu dengan pudding stroberi—"

"Aku sangat benci kejadian itu, Luka…"

"—dan saat aku jadian dengan Kaito?"

"Tentu aku masih ingat!"

Kami tertawa lagi.

.

.

.

**Mikuo POV. **

"Ya, saat aku jadian dengan Kaito, itu benar – benar menjadi tantangan untukku. Melawan semua tatapan mengerikan dari fans Kaito itu… argh!" Keluh Luka dengan nada khasnya. Rin tertawa dengan suara cempreng khasnya juga.

_Hihihi, diluar…_

"Kau dengar itu, Kaito?" Bisikku sambil menyikut Kaito yang sedang _blushing _abis. "Memang menyenangkan mengobrol dengan sahabat, ya kan?" Tanyaku lagi. Kaito masih _blushing _dan tampak tidak memerhatikanku yang sedang bicara. "Hei, BAKA!" Seruku sambil menjitaknya.

"AW, HATSUNE!" Seru Kaito kesal sambil mengusap jidatnya yang sekarang terdapat "gunung" merah tinggi sekali aka benjol.

"Maafkan aku, Shion," Bisikku sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan adikmu yang sudah agak gila…" Ujar Kaito dengan dahi berkerut. Aku menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Untuk sementara waktu kita harus mengawasi mereka berdua—terutama Rin—dari serangan adikku yang berbahaya itu," Jelas Mikuo dengan muka serius. "Pokoknya kita tonton saja dulu mereka." Lanjutku sambil menunjuk kedalam ruangan.

-o0o-

_**Aku menatapnya, dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Aku terkikik, dia terkekeh. Lalu kami berdua tertawa keras.**_

-o0o-

Author: "AKHIRNYAA…" *jeng jeng jeng* "CHAP. 2 SUDAH SELESAI!"

Miku: "Aku agak kecewa dengan peran antagonis yang aku perankan di ceritamu… =A= padahal aku ini kan mascot Vocaloid2… =w="

Rin: "Peranku terasa terlalu lemah, yah? OwO"

Luka: "Aku ini antara antagonis dan protagonist… hey, author! Tentukan yang benar, dong! Jangan Cuma ngurusin twitter doang!"

*Whuusp*

Harry P.: "Author, kapan selesaikan FF Gajemu itu? =A="

Hermione: "Iya! Biar kita bisa cepat pulang dan pergi dari tempat sempit nan kotor tadi! Kau keterlaluan!"

Ron: "Asalkan ada makanan dan tidak kotor, itu sudah cukup untukku…"

Harry+Hermione: *death glare ke Ron*

Miku: "FF KAMI DULU!"

Harry: "KALIAN KAN SUDAH CHAP. 2! MENGALAH DONG!"

Miku: "POKOKNYA FF KAMI DULU!"

Author: "GGRRRR… SILENCIO!"

Maaf dengan semua chara gaje milik author ( =w=)/ maklum, gila. *ditimpuk

Saran dan Kritik sangat diterima, dan jika ada kesalahan mohon maklum, pemula. (Miku: Maklum, authornya gila! *dicipok Author*)


	4. Chapter 4

Author: "MAAF MINNA KARENA LAMA UPDATE CERITA GAJE NAN ANEH INI T_T BANYAK BANGET ULANGAN YANG HARUS DI SELESAIKAN!-_- DI TAMBAH TRY OUT, UJIAN SEKOLAH, DUA MINGGU LAGI ULANGAN NASIONAL! RARARARARARARARARARARARARA WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

Miku: "Maaf ya audience, author udah kambuh gilanya." *Author mendelik ke arah Miku*

Luka: "MAKANNYA BELAJAR! DARI KEMARIN MAIN GAME MULU! AKU SITA!" *Luka nyeret sekarung game dan dvd milik author* *Author meluk kaki Luka*

Author: "JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN~!" *Author dan Luka mulai berebut buku komik, game dan dvd*

Rin: "Maaf ya, readers atas kegilaan yang terjadi di awal cerita, padahal kan harusnya ini cerita yang menyedihkan." *Rin kena timpuk salah satu buku komik* "WOYYY JANGAN NIMPUK GGUUEEEE!" *Rin ikut berantem*

*n.b. Ada OC milik Author di chapter tiga ini;) laki-laki looh.*

*n.b.1. Cerita ini tidak ada Rin ;)* 

_Enjoy. _

**Vocaloid belongs to **_**Yamaha. **_

_**But I own the plot. **_

_**.**_

**WARNING: OOC, OC, GaJeNess, Alur ora' nyambung, Too much skip time, Typo anywhere—maybe—dan kalimat tidak sesuai EYD.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read! It's not too late to click 'back' button. **

**.**

**.**

**© Scarlett Swift 13 **

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY. **

_Miku Pov. _

Aku berlari kehalaman belakang sekolah sambil menangis. Semua orang yang berpapasan denganku—yang terlihat kebingungan melihatku menangis—aku lewati tanpa berkata apa-apa. Termasuk Len yang sedang duduk mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di tangga.

Sesampainya dihalaman belakang sekolah, aku merebahkan diriku ke rumput. Aku tidak perduli pakaianku kotor, toh siapa yang mau menegurku.

Tiba-tiba beberapa pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku.

Apa-apaan ini! Luka kan sahabatku! Mengapa tiba-tiba dia membela Rin Kagamine yang abal, jelek, pembawa sial, caper dan _lebay_ itu? ( pengalaman author dikatain begini) Dia kan ada dipihakku! Dan Mikuo, dia kan kakakku sendiri! Mengapa ia ikut-ikutan membela Rin? Mereka semua munafik! Pengkhianat! Aku tidak bisa percaya siapa-siapa lagi! Kendati aku menyukai Len… aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya karena dia adalah **PACAR **Rin!

Ya, dimana-mana aku adalah si jahat! Aku selalu dianggap yang jahat, padahal aku hanya ingin menggapai apa yang aku inginkan. Dan aku hanya ingin _merebut _apa yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Rin tidak pantas bersanding di samping Len, itu harusnya aku!

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Sial, aku lupa membawa kotak bekalku. Bekalku kan masih berada di dalam tas… aduh, bagaimana ini. Jika aku kembali kekelas, aku bisa disikat habis oleh Kaito dan Mikuo—yang membela Rin.

"Mikuuuuu~" 

Bagus, sekarang aku sudah gila. Bayangkan! Aku mendengar bunyi dengungan dari dalam kepalaku sendiri, padahal aku sendirian!

"Hatssuuuuuuuuuuuunee~"

"Mikuuuu~"

Aku mulai sedikit merinding di sini.

"Baiklah, siapapun itu, usaha yang bagus untuk menakutiku!" Seruku. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab. "Hey, sebaiknya tampakan dirimu! Atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya nanti!" Ancamku. Tidak ada yang menjawab lagi. Aku bangkit dari tempat rebahanku lalu mulai mencari-cari sumber suara di antara semak-semak.

Aku mencari kebeberapa semak-semak, dan hasilnya nihil. Senyumku mengembang ketika melihat semak-semak di dekat pohon pinus yang jaraknya sekitar 1-2 meter dari tempatku bergerak.

"AHA! KENA KAU—" Senyumku pudar ketika melihat kelinci melompat keluar dari semak-semak tersebut. "Cih…"

Aku melihat sekeliling.

"Grr… Sial!" Aku menonjok pohon pinus yang berada di dekat semak-semak tadi. Loh, kok kulit pohon kayu ini terasa sangat halus? Beberapa detik setelah itu, aku dikejutkan oleh bunyi 'AAWWWWW' ( lebay-_-) dari dalam pohon pinus tersebut.

"Sakit!" Raung 'pohon' pinus itu.

Tu—Tunggu… A—Apa itu… _DEWA? _Ya ampun, aku telah menonjok 'seorang' dewa!

"Ma—Maafkan aku, Dewa yang termahsyur! Maafkan manusia yang penuh dosa ini!" Pintaku sambil bersujud di depan pohon pinus itu. "Saya tidak mengira pohon pinus abal ini adalah dewa!" Lanjutku sambil tetap bersujud.

"Dasar, sudah menonjokku, sekarang menganggapku seorang dewa! Anak ini… benar-benar tidak memperdulikan kelasnya sama sekali!" Gerutu pohon pinus itu. "Aku ini vocaloid macam kamu juga, tahu! Kita sekelas!" Aku tercengang. "Tolong bukakan resletingku dibagian belakang," Pintanya. Dengan sedikit enggan aku membukanya.

Laki-laki dengan mata biru muda dan kulit krem muda muncul dari balik kostum pohon pinus yang semula kukira adalah pohon pinus beneran. Selain matanya yang menawan, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam acak-acakan itu menambah kesan 'cool'. Ia tidak gendut, namun tidak ceking juga. Tingginya lebih 10 centi dariku.

"K—Kau siapa?" Tanyaku. Laki-laki itu mengeluh keras-keras.

"Aku ini Yoshi Matsuda. Yang aku tahu, Matsuda itu artinya sawah berpohon pinus… mungkin itu alasannya aku menyukai pohon pinus," Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak tanya tentang kau suka pohon pinus atau tidak." Kataku ketus.

Dia ini vocaloid yang tidak terkenal! Masa' vocaloid yang terkenal ke mancanegara ini berteman baik dengan vocaloid yang lebih abal dari si caper Rin Kagamine? Harga diri dan reputasiku dipertaruhkan sekarang.

_Kruyuuuuuk. _SIAL, Mengapa perutku berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat begini?

Yoshi tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang muncul didalam diriku ini, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak muncul sejak aku mengetahui Len berpacaran dengan Rin, sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupku. Rasanya hangat. Rasa hangat itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa panas yang membuncah dari dalam diriku, Apa wajahku merah sekarang?

"Hei, kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali." Yoshi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Aku benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi Yoshi mempunyai wajah yang manis dan tampan. Oh, apa yang telah kupikirkan? Author, tolong hapus kalimat memalukan ini!

"A—Aku tidak—tidak—"

"Ah, ya. Kau kan belum makan, tentu saja wajahmu merah kepanasan karena sengatan matahari." Yoshi mengepalkan tangannya lalu menepukkan tangannya yang terkepal itu ke tangan lain yang terbuka. "Aku bawa makanan… kau mau makan?" Tawar Yoshi. Yoshi mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna merah. Setelah dibuka, isinya adalah sushi.

"J—Jika kau memaksa… aku akan makan,"

Sambil makan sushi milik Yoshi, aku—secara diam-diam—memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan wajah Yoshi. Jujur saja, tidak pernah ada yang sebaik Yoshi kepadaku. Dimana-mana, Aku selalu dianggap orang jahat dan egois. Kecuali Yoshi. Yoshi yang pertama kali menganggap aku sebagai seorang diva terkenal dan tidak jahat. Dialah yang pertama. Dan dia juga bisa membuat 'suatu' rasa yang telah lama hilang kembali lagi.

"Maaf? Ada yang salah dari wajahku?" Tanya Yoshi membuyarkan lamunan Miku. "Apa jangan-jangan aku ini terlalu ganteng, ya? Sampai-sampai Miku si vocaloid 01 ini memperhatikanku terus," Gurau Yoshi. Wajahku pasti sekarang merah sekali.

"B—BODOH!" Seruku dan mengakibatkan gema.

-o0o-

"Hey, Luka. Apa kau dengar teriakan barusan?" Tanya Rin. Luka mengangkat bahunya. "Aneh, aku merasa mendengar teriakan Miku… ah, sudahlah. Siapa peduli." Gumam Rin.

-o0o-

Setelah hari itu, aku sering berkunjung ke halaman belakang sekolah, tanpa pengetahuan orang-orang. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu kunjunganku ke sini. Tanpa kecuali.

Berhari-hari kami makan bekal bersama di halaman belakang sekolah. Kami bercanda, bertukar pengalaman, berbicara serius, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Aku senang berada bersama Yoshi. Dialah yang bisa mengerti diriku seutuhnya, melebihi ibuku sendiri. Aku seperti telah menemukan 'diri'ku yang berlawanan denganku, jadi kami bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku egois, Yoshi pengalah. Kami cocok satu sama lain.

"Yoshi, aku ingin konsultasi denganmu." Nada bicaraku mulai serius. Yoshi menelan bakpaonya (bekal yang ia bawa) bulat-bulat, lalu menatapku lurus-lurus. "Sebenarnya aku punya masalah dengan Rin, Luka dan Len. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskanmu apa masalahnya, tapi intinya, aku sekarang bingung, harus minta maaf atau tidak. Jujur saja, aku ini terkenal sok berkuasa dan egois, jadi aku… begitulah." Jelasku. Yoshi mangut-mangut.

"Tidak usah minta maaf saja kalau begitu," Jawab Yoshi singkat dan tampak cuek. Aku melongo.

"Ehh?"

"Tidak usah minta maaf jika kau masih mau menjadi dirimu yang egois itu," Kata Yoshi lagi. Tangannya mengambil satu 'buah' sushi. "Tapi aku yakin, Miku yang sebenarnya pasti tidak egois. Orang-orang saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan…" Lanjut Yoshi. "Aku tidak percaya kabar burung! Sebaiknya kau minta maaf."

Aku tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah. "Terima kasih," Kataku pelan.

"Mengapa kau menunduk? Angkat wajahmu! Apa aku salah bicara?" Yoshi mengangkat daguku. "Demi Paman Leon dan Bibi Leona, mengapa kau menangis, Miku?" Dari nada bicaranya, tersirat rasa khawatir yang kuat.

"Aku kelilipan, tahu!"

-o0o-

Satu hari setelah itu.

Aku tetap tidak menuruti saran Yoshi. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Entah bagaimana dan entah mengapa, sesuatu dalam diriku seperti menolak untuk melakukannya, kendati hati nuraniku menjerit-jerit harus melakukannya. Aku tidak sekuat dan setegar Yoshi yang bisa selalu tersenyum. Aku ini hanya Hatsune Miku, yang terkenal akan keegoisannya. Itu saja.

Aku berjalan santai ke halaman belakang sambil menenteng keranjang bekalku. Kali ini aku membawa tiramishu buatan sendiri—memang bentuknya aneh dan kelihatan tidak bisa dimakan, tapi rasanya… masih normal dan masih bisa dimakan.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, aku tidak menemukan Yoshi dimanapun. Tidak ada orang sama sekali disana—kecuali pohon-pohon dianggap orang.

Aku mencoba menonjok pohon pinus, namun hasilnya justru tanganku yang memerah.

"Hey, kau Hatsune Miku, kan?" Tanya seorang anak yang rambutnya dikepang dua berwarna merah. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yoshi, tapi dia perempuan. "Yoshi masuk rumah sakit, dia tidak bisa datang makan bekal bersamamu." Ujar perempuan itu. Perempuan itu segera melangkah pergi.

"T—Tunggu! Dia dirawat dimana?" Tanyaku. Perempuan itu memutar tubuhnya sambil mendelik,

"D Hospital Athalonie." Jawabnya singkat dan cepat.

Aku membungkuk. "Terima kasih!" Aku mengangkat lagi badanku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa—" Lidahku kelu dan badanku lemas ketika perempuan itu dalam sekejap sudah tidak ada ditempat semulanya lagi.

-o0o-

"Meiko-sensei, saya izin pulang cepat, saya mohon." Pintaku. Meiko-sensei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kumohon… ada hal penting… sahabat—maksud saya keluarga saya ada yang masuk rumah sakit, saya harus menjenguknya," Nadaku makin memelas.

"Baiklah, tapi kau dapat PR Fisika 5 soal di buku cetak halaman 120-121." Tegas Meiko-sensei. "Kau masih berani pulang cepat?" Aku mengangguk cepat.

Asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Yoshi, aku berani mengerjakan PR Fisika. "Tidak apa-apa, Meiko-sensei. Terima kasih, saya pergi dulu!" Aku mencium tangan Meiko-sensei layaknya seorang murid lalu berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Meiko-sensei yang masih terkejut karena aku mau mengerjakan PR Fisika demi keluargaku yang masuk rumah sakit.

Jujur saja, jika memang benar-benar salah satu keluargaku masuk rumah sakit—tidak peduli penyakitnya ganas atau biasa—aku lebih memilih berada disekolah. Namun, karena kali ini Yoshi yang sakit… aku harus.

Sesampainya didepan sekolah, aku baru teringat mau naik apa. "Sial…" Keluhku setengah berbisik. Mataku melihat sekeliling… dan tiba-tiba terfokus kepada motor biru milik Mikuo. Aku mendapat ide cemerlang, walaupun taruhannya seluruh isi celenganku.

Aku menulis di secarik kertas kecil, lalu menempelkannya tepat ditempat Mikuo memakirkan motornya. Kuharap dia akan mengerti.

-o0o-

"Maaf, mbak, apakah anda tahu dimana kamar pasien Yoshi Matsuda?" Tanyaku terburu-buru, dengan napas terengah-engah. Hampir saja tadi aku tertilang polisi, untung ada SIM Mikuo tertinggal di jok motor. Aku beralasan itu adalah aku saat masih berambut pendek.

"Yoshi Matsuda? Tunggu sebentar…" Mbak-mbak resepsionis itu tampak sedang mengetik sesuatu. "Maaf, anda siapanya Yoshi Matsuda, ya?" Tanya Mbak Resepsionis itu.

Gawat, aku harus mencari alasan!

"Aku? Errrr…. Aku ini… sepupunya. Aku mencat rambutku… masalah?" Aku balik bertanya dengan nada menantang. Mbak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya, tapi aku tetap di izinkan masuk kedalam kamar Yoshi.

"Lantai 5, kamar nomor 513." Jawab Mbak Resepsionis itu.

Senyumku mengembang. Aku membungkuk berkali-kali, "Terima kasih, mbak! I LUPH YOUUU!" Seruku. Mbak itu hanya bisa melongo dan memasang wajah sedikit jijik. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang aku harus mencari kamar Yoshi.

Aku berlari kearah lift.

"Lantai… Lantai… Lantai 5…" Aku terengah-engah, lalu menekan tombol '5'. Lift mulai bergerak keatas. "Errrggghh, cepatlah… cepatlah…" Gumamku tidak sabaran.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, aku segera berlari keluar lift. "Kamar berapa tadi? Sial! Kenapa aku lupa disaat penting begini!" Keluhku keras-keras. "Lima ratus berapa, ya…? Oh, ya! 513!" Jeritku kegirangan. Aku mulai berjalan di lorong yang sepi dan sempit itu.

"510… 511… 512… 513! Ini dia!" Aku menjerit lagi.

Aku memencet bel. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, tidak sabar bertemu dengan Yoshi.

Begitu pintu dibukakan, aku segera tersenyum kepada ibu-ibu setengah baya yang matanya tampak sembap. "Yoshi aku—" Kata-kataku terputus. Yoshi terbaring sambil menutup mata di ranjang. "Dia—Dia—"

"Kamu temannya Yoshi, ya?" Tanya Ibu setengah baya itu. "Saya ibunya, Naoki Matsuda. Yoshi banyak bercerita tentang Hatsune Miku sejak ia masih berumur 4 tahun, saat dia masih menjadi manusia." Jelas Ibu Yoshi.

"Tunggu—apa itu berarti…?"

"Ya. Yoshi benar-benar terobsesi menjadi seorang vocaloid sepertimu… dia meminta professor-professor di perusahaan penelitian robot Crypton untuk mengubahnya menjadi seorang vocaloid. Awalnya salah satu professor di sana menolak karena setelah dicek kesehatannya, Yoshi menderita kanker ganas. Tapi Yoshi tetap bersikeras…" Ibu Yoshi mulai terisak. "Ia menghabiskan hari-harinya—Hiks—di SMP Crypton—hiks—untuk menemuimu—hiks—tapi tidak kesampaian—hiksss—bahkan, ia tidak memperdulikan berita bahwa engkau adalah si ratu egois—hiks" Tangis Ibu Yoshi makin menjadi-jadi.

_Jadi… selama ini…? _

"Huwaaa—hiks—sekarang dia koma—" Tangisnya. "Saya keluar dulu." Matanya berlinangan air mata.

Aku sangat syok. Jadi… selama ini dia… memperhatikanku? Menganggapku special? Menganggapku tidak jahat?

Kupikir selama ini aku akan selamanya berperan menjadi si jahat, akan selalu di kucilkan. Semua orang takut padaku, kecuali Rin Kagamine si sampah. Aku jadi dengki padanya, aku membalaskan dendamku. Bahkan aku hampir sampai membunuhnya.

Aku menggenggam tangan Yoshi. "Bangunlah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Yoshi. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu." Bisikku.

Aku memang seorang egois, aku memang seorang yang jahat! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kumiliki… sampai aku kehilangannya. Selama ini aku mempunyai Yoshi—yang tidak kusadari—dan aku mempunyai teman, Luka dan Rin. Aku senang berteman dengan mereka. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat Rin tidak tunduk padaku. Rin itu tidak bisa apa-apa! Suaranya cempreng, badannya pendek, tidak begitu pintar, tapi mengapa ia bisa bahagia dan bisa mendapatkan Len? Sedangkan aku tidak?

Lalu aku kehilangan Rin. Lalu Luka. Kaito. Mikuo. Dan kepercayaan semua orang. Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya,. Jangan rebut apa yang tersisa dariku—Yoshi.

Dialah satu-satunya rasa hangat di hatiku.

Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku. "Yoshi, lihat saja. Aku akan meminta maaf kepada mereka, sesuai saranmu di hari terakhir kita bertemu. Aku bersumpah, aku akan minta maaf." Aku menatap wajah Yoshi lekat-lekat. "Tapi janjilah untuk bangun dan sembuh…"

Air mataku berjatuhan.

-o0o-

_Normal Pov. _

_Satu hari setelah kejadian itu._

Miku berdiri tegak di depan Rin, Luka, Kaito dan Mikuo. "Maaf… bisa bicara?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dialah orang pertama yang melelehkan hati beku sang diva, Hatsune Miku. Dialah Yoshi Matsuda. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Scarlett Swift 13 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: AKHIRNYA CHAP. 3 BERAKHIR! MARI BERPESTA!

Harry: "Halah, bikin Fic ini sampai tiga jam lebih. Fic-ku GAK dilanjutin! Author emang kejam!" —Harry mulai menggenggam tongkat eldernya—

Miku: "Ini khusus pov-ku, ya? Iyay! Tapi kenapa aku kayaknya malang banget di sini… =3="

Rin, Luka, Kaito, Mikuo: "KAMI CUMA KEBAGIAN SEDIKIT?"

Hermione: *datang, nubruk Rin, Luka, Kaito dan Mikuo* "GARA-GARA LO BELUM LANJUTIN FIC HARRY POTTER BUATAN LO YANG SERAMPANGAN DAN JELEK ITU, GUE SAMA RON DAN HARRY TERJEBAK DI DUNIA MUGGLE YANG KOTOR DAN BIKIN SESAK NAPAS ITU! TANGGUNG JAWAB, GAK?"

Ron: "Ayo beib, biarin aja…"

Hermione: "IDIH NAJISSSS" *Hermione salah gaul*

Author: "Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaa~ mungkin bakal di lanjutin beberapa minggu/bulan lagi…"

**(ngomong-ngomong, gimana caranya balas repiu, sih?) **( penting!)

12


End file.
